The present invention relates in general to biomedical fluid-transporting apparatus, particularly but not exclusively haemodialysis lines, including tubes which are sterilised by means of sterilising gas, normally ethylene oxide.
In order to maintain the working pressure within the line, the connecting ends of the tubes are provided with gas-tight closure devices.
The invention is particularly concerned with these gas-tight closure devices, which normally comprise a tubular connector having an internal Luer cone and provided with external screw-engagement projections, a cap which is fitted to the tubular connector, and hermetic sealing means between the cap and the tubular connector.
According to the prior art, the hermetic sealing means comprise (as will be described in greater detail below with reference to FIG. 6) an internal axial appendage of the cap, which has an outer conical surface complementary to that of the Luer cone of the connector and is adapted to be a force fit within the latter in the fitted condition of the cap.
Whilst it ensures the necessary gas-tight closure of the connecting end of the tube of the apparatus, this solution has the disadvantage that it prevents the gas introduced into the tube from sterilising that portion of the surface of the Luer cone against which the appendage of the body bears.
This results in incomplete sterilisation of the connector, with the risks which may ensue.